Anexo:2ª temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh!
link=Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment|50px |pais = México |origen = Japón Estados Unidos |año = 2001-2002 (48 episodios) }} La segunda temporada de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! se estrenó en Japón el 10 de abril de 2001 por TV Tokyo, distribuida por 4Kids, la serie contiene una cantidad mayor de censura debido a su distribuidora. Tras la finalización de la temporada, en 2004 se estrena la película americana Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la luz, debido al éxito del anime. Anterior temporada: Anexo:1ª temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Posterior temporada: Anexo:3ª temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Producción Al igual que en la temporada anterior, el estudio se situó en Audiomaster 3000 y bajo la dirección de Jorge Roig. Para ese entonces, tras finalizar el doblaje de la película Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la luz, Audiomaster 3000 cae en quiebra, varios trabajos (entre ellos Los Simpson), quedaron inconclusos fueron mandados a otra empresa. Por eso, los últimos episodios fueron grabados en Audio Futura, S.A. (hoy Candiani Dubbing Studios) y esta vez bajo la dirección de Rubén Moya. A consecuencia de esto, estos episodios hubieron cambios de actores, incluso se hizo evidente uno de ellos. Por ejemplo: *Ana Lobo no retorna a Mokuba Kaiba en algunos de los episodios de la segunda mitad de la temporada, por eso, fue reemplazada por Isabel Martiñón. No obstante Ana, regresó para los últimos capítulos. *El personaje de Odion no tuvo un actor fijo o una voz correcta. Durante la dirección de Moya, pasa a ser doblado por Luis Alfonso Padilla. *Problamente, debido a problemas de salud de Enrique Mederos, no pudo participar como Shadi, por eso el personaje recayó en Rafael Pacheco para las últimas intervenciones de la temporada. *Varios actores no regresaron para el doblaje de la serie, entre ellos Alfonso Mellado, Claudio Velázquez y Jorge Palafox. Hasta esta temporada, es la última vez que los estudios relacionados con Televisa llegan a contrubuir para la serie. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: El duelista misterioso Curiosidades *Probablemente, el actor de doblaje Martín Soto como interpretaba al bandido Kid con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó un tono jovial, utilizó el mismo tono de voz en Marik (siendo la primera vez en que aparece en la serie). *Los flashbacks de los personajes fueron redoblados. *Primera aparición de "Graceful Charity" (traducido como "Gracia y Caridad"), sin embargo, en los siguientes capítulos es llamada "Graciosa caridad". Episodio #2: El duelista misterioso - parte 2 Curiosidades *Cuando el bandido Kid dice "despidete de tus sombreros y saluda a tu mago", en la traducción de inglés decía "say goodbye to your hats and your mage", traducido a "Despidete de tus sombreros y de tu mago". *Martín Soto interpreta a Marik y al bandido Kid, por alguna razón el tono de Marik es usada en un tono grave cuando manipuló a Kid, donde en los siguientes capítulos seguira usando el mismo registro de voz. Episodio #3: El pasado es el presente Curiosidades *Para el nombre de las cartas, fueron llamadas 2 de ellas durante toda la serie, mientras que 1, "Obelisk, the tormentor" traducido a "Obelisco del atormentador". Episodio #4: Dar la cara Episodio #5: Obelisk el atormentador Curiosidades *En este episodio, "Obelisk, the tormentor" es traducido como "Obelisk el atormentador". Episodio #6: Acosado por los cazadores raros Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback fueron redobladas. Episodio #7: Yugi contra el cazador raro Curiosidades *El sonido de teléfono no fue alterada digitalmente sino se dejo con habla normal. *Por razones desconocidas, Eduardo Garza no interpreta a Weebord, sino por Alfredo Basurto, además de interpretar a Rex Raptor. Episodio #8: Yugi contra el cazador raro (Parte 2) Curiosidades *En este capítulo Martín Soto no define una voz habitual en cuando controla Marik. Episodio #9: El duelista de P.E.S. - parte 1 Curiosidades *En este episodio, mencionan el "P.E.S.", cuando Joey menciona un juego de palabras éste dice "psicótico", pero Rex le modifica a "psíquico", razón cual no se refiere a ninguno de ellos, pues el acróstico describe a "Percepción extrasensorial", y dichas palabras solo son referencias mas no un concepto. Episodio #10: El duelista de P.E.S. - parte 2 Curiosidades *Inusualmente, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza interpreta a Solomon Mutto en lugar de Jorge Roig, a pesar de que estuvo presente en los insertos y en la dirección de doblaje. Episodio #11: El maestro de los magos - parte 1 Episodio #12: El maestro de los magos - parte 2 Curiosidades *"Beta the magnet warrior" fue traducido como "Beta el guerrero mágico", pero su traducción original es "Beta el guerrero magnético". *Algunas cartas (*) fueron dobladas en el doblaje. Episodio #13: El maestro de los magos - parte 3 Curiosidades *Cuando Arkana menciona "La maga oscura incrementaría 100 puntos, entonces tendría 2100 puntos de vida", eso es un error de traducción ya que, la maga oscura incrementa 300 puntos de ataque incluso se mencionó su habilidad especial. Episodio #14: Jugando con un parásito - parte 2 Curiosidades *Kenta le dice a Serenity: "Que alguien le puso la carta en la baraja", refieriendose a Joey, sin embargo, ellos dos no estuvieron en una misma escena, sino estaban en un hospital, siendo este un error de traducción. *La carta "Graverobber" aparece y es traducida como "Asalta tumbas", en los siguientes capítulo es llamada "Profanador de tumbas". Episodio #16: Control de un mimo - parte 1 Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback fueron redoblados. *Cuando Yugi explica sobre el ataque de Buster Blade contra Token #1, la diferencia de ellos es de 2100, pero Yugi menciona que "la habilidad especial de Buster Blade". Episodio #17: Control de un mimo - parte 2 Curiosidades *Algunas escenas, Marik cuando habla junto con El Silencioso quedo mudo. *Cuando El Silencioso dice "Además sacaré de nuevo le daré un total más de 8300 puntos de ataque", fue un error de traducción ya que posiblemente se refiere "Además sacaré de nuevo le daré un total máximo de 8300 puntos de ataque". *En este episodio, "Buster Blade" es llamado "Navajero". Episodio #19: El pescador legendario - parte 1 Curiosidades *Algunos gestos en el doblaje, José Antonio Macías interpreta a su personaje igual que a otro anime como Pokémon así como el personaje de James. Episodio #20: El pescador legendario - parte 2 Episodio #21: Doble duelo parte 1: Yugi y Kaiba contra Loomis y Umbra Curiosidades *Por primera vez, las voces de fondo se dejaron en inglés y no se doblaron. *Las escenas de flashback fueron redoblados. Episodio #22: Doble duelo parte 2: Yugi y Kaiba contra Loomis y Umbra Curiosidades *Cuando Mokuba menciona la corporación Kaiba, éste dice "Kaiba Corporación", esto siendo un error de traducción ya que es "Kaiba Corp" en los siguientes capítulos. Episodio #23: Doble duelo parte 3: Yugi y Kaiba contra Loomis y Umbra Episodio #24: Doble duelo parte 4: Yugi y Kaiba contra Loomis y Umbra Curiosidades *Por alguna razón, los primeros segundos no fue emitido por su primogénita Nickelodeon, mientras el resto de fragmentos del capítulo si fue emitido. Episodio #25: El rescate Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashbacks fueron redobladas. Episodio #26: Amigos hasta el fin - Primera parte: Yugi vs Joey Curiosidades *Para las voces de Joey y Téa cuando están controlados por Marik se tuvo que alterar vocéticamente como eco. *Las escenas de flashback fueron redobladas. Episodio #27: Amigos hasta el fin - Segunda parte: Yugi vs Joey Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashbacks fueron redobladas. Episodio #28: Amigos hasta el fin - Tercera parte: Yugi vs Joey Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashbacks fueron redobladas. *Una escena donde los cazadores raros encuentran a Tristan, Serenity y Duke quedaron mudos. Episodio #29: Amigos hasta el fin - Cuarta parte: Yugi vs Joey Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashbacks fueron redobladas. **Así como se cambio el libreto, los hermanos Para-Doja fueron llamados hermanos "Bozzo" en esta temporada. *En una escena Joey grita como una parodia a Chiita. Episodio #30: La sombra de un duelo Curiosidades *En este episodio, la carta que fue llamada "Axoplasma", en ésta fue llamada "Ectoplasma". Episodio #31: Luces, cámara, duelo Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashbacks fueron redoblados. *Tanto en la versión original y la versión de inglés, y en el doblaje, Joey (Jonoucchi) mencionan a "Bervely Hills". *Probablemente por que Joey menciona "como si fuera la última Coca-Cola del mundo", como en la versión en inglés como "la última persona en el mundo", en el doblaje como un promocional. *Por error de traducción, cuando Joey menciona "no tienes al águila limpia-plumas..." después "... qué crees que deba usar en tu boda en Hollywood", en la versión inglés en la última frase dice traducido "... qué vas a usar en tu boda". *Otro error de traducción, cuando Mai dice "ya cierra la boca, te metere tu disco de duelo", en la traducción de la versión en inglés "Ya cierra tu boca o estará tu disco dentro de ella". *El ninja que secuestra a Mai no fue doblado sino se dejó en la versión de inglés. Episodio #32: Que comience la final Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback de Joey fueron redobladas. Episodio #33: La revelación del espíritu obscuro - primera parte - Yugi contra Bakura Episodio #36: La furia de los dioses egipcios Episodio #37: El despertar del mal - parte 1 - Joey contra Odion Curiosidades *La carta "Turnade Giant" fue traducido como "Turnade Gigante". Episodio #38: El despertar del mal - parte 2 - Joey contra Odion Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback fueron redobladas. *En la escena de flashback cuando sale Espa Roba se dejo en la versión en inglés. Episodio #39: El despertar del mal - parte 3 - Joey contra Odion Episodio #40: El despertar del mal - parte 4 - Joey contra Odion Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback de Odion fueron redobladas. Episodio #41: Juego mental primera parte - Mai contra Marik Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback de Joey fueron redobladas. Episodio #43: Juego mental tercera parte - Mai contra Marik Curiosidades *Un loop de Mai se dejó en inglés. *Las escenas de flashback de Joey fueron redobladas. Episodio #44: Un duelo con el destino primera parte - Kaiba contra Ishizu Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback fueron redoblados. Episodio #45: Un duelo con el destino segunda parte - Kaiba contra Ishizu Curiosidades *Por error de traducción, cuando Kaiba dice "Pero solo tengo una baraja llena de 6 cartas", como "Pero solo tendría una baraja llena de 6 cartas". Episodio #46: El secreto del guardián de la tumbas Curiosidades *Algunas escenas de flashback fueron redobladas. **En una escena de flashback las voces de Ishizu y el Sr. Ishtar se dejaron en inglés. Episodio #47: El espectáculo en las sombras - primera parte. Marik contra Bakura Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback fueron redobladas. Episodio #48: El espectáculo en las sombras - segunda parte. Marik contra Bakura Curiosidades *Las escenas de flashback nuevamente fueron redobladas. *Se comete un error en la traducción, cuando Yami Marik dice "No me digas que es tu carta de Dios egipcio", probablemente en la línea debía decir: "No me digas que es tu carta más poderosa". Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Anime Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series y Películas de 4Kids Entertainment Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Anime de 2000s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix